inuyasha's curse
by nikore2
Summary: definetly NOT original. that's all i'm gonna say is it's not original.
1. woah sesshoumaru laughing? oO

This is a strange story....and a crappy one at that....just r&r ^_^  
  
"well my dear brother....i guess you have nowhere to run now" sesshoumaru smirked...inuyasha had been walking through china when all of a sudden sesshoumaru just happened to find him. Sesshoumaru lunged at inuyasha, who dodged sesshoumaru's attack.  
  
"you think you can beat me? I've kicked your ass so many times i can't count!" inuyasha said triumphantly, this angered sesshoumaru and he pulled out his tokijin,then charged at inuyasha. This time inuyasha couldn't get out of the way in time and he fell in the spring behind him. Sesshoumaru didn't expect this and fell in as wall.  
  
Inuyasha surfaced with a pissed of look on his face as he looked torward sesshoumaru, but his face turned from pissed to shocked as he stared at sesshoumaru, who was doing something he would never have seen from sesshoumaru. "is he...laughing???" he thought in astonishment. "oi! What the hell are you laughing at?" inuyasha said with astonishment. After a little while sesshoumaru had caught his first,last,and only bout of hysterics and has returned to his lovable ol' lordlike self .  
  
"now, would you mind explaining why you were laughing at me?" inuyasha said. "look down" sesshoumaru said as he went into giggling fits of laughter. Inuyasha looked down and a shocked horrified look crossed his normally grumpy features. "i...i...i...I'M A GIRL!!!!"he looked at sesshoumaru with a pissed look on his face. "keh, you have no room to talk..." he said as he pointed to sesshoumaru's chest. "you have breasts like me!".he was right though, but how could falling into a spring change thier gender?  
  
***1 week later***  
  
"inuyasha! You're back! Kagome yelled cheerfuly! She ran to him until he was in plain veiw, than stopped in her tracks. As soon as he saw him she burst out in laughter. Along with shippou, sango,miroku. Inuyasha rubbed his temples and sighed. He kew he would get this reaction,but how is he gonna find away to return to a guy? Sure, they can laugh all they want, because apparently, they haven't seen sesshoumaru yet...  
  
like? Don't like? It's a shitload better than wolf girl....well to me it is....  
  
review!!!! 


	2. the curses secret and nikore's deal

Hi people!!!! Second chapter here! Um and notes and stuff that i ask that you don't do: #1) don't ask how they got to china...i don't know myself... 2#)would only get this story if you watched ranma ½..... #3) no flames PLEASE! I already know that i can't write....don't point out the obvious! #4) i did mean to put china instead of japan...the whole jusenkyo curse  
  
"what happened inuyasha?" kagome asked trying not to burst out laughing. "well i was walking through this one place with a bunch of springs and sesshoumaru attacked me and we fell into the spring and ended up like this!" he said pointing at his body. "and i don't know how to get back to a guy and neither ses..." he couldn't finish the sentence without laughing his ass off, even then he was laughing so hard he almost passed out. "i only know one person who might be able to solve your problem...but..." she was cut off. "but what? I don't care as long as i can turn into a guy again!!!"he yelled. "we're bringing sesshoumaru too" "WHAAAAT?! HE'S NOT GOING TO LISTEN AND TAKE ADVICE FROM A HUMAN!!!" "is this about the thing that happened in china? Whatever it is i want to know..." kagome turned to see a young girl with silver hair and stripes on her face along with a moon. "who are you? Are you a friend of inuyasha's?" kagome asked cheerfully. "you're an idiot kagome."  
  
"what? How am i an idiot?!"  
  
"that's not a friend of sesshoumaru...that IS sesshoumaru..." kagome turned to inuyasha, then to the girl, than to inuyasha, than burst out laughing. "what are you laughing at wench?"sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"inuyasha was right?! That's a change!" kagome continued to laugh as inuyasha explained how kagome knows someone who can lift this curse.  
  
"well i wouldn't have to team up with you if you didn't fall into the spring..."  
  
"what?!"  
  
"you heard me..."  
  
"this is all your fault!"  
  
inuyasha continued to bicker with sesshoumaru until kagome stopped laughing and spoke out...  
  
"if you didn't charge at me i wouldn't have fallen in!" "well if you would have dodged i wouldn't have pushed you in!" "asshole!" "bastard!" "why you little..you stupid-"  
  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU BOTH WITH A PIPE!!!!!"  
  
sesshoumaru and inuyasha quickly shut up when he heard this, and coming from kagome,he knew she would do it too.  
  
"now are we going or what?"  
  
~~~~~**modern age**~~~~~  
  
a few blocks away from the higurashii shrine was a house."we're here.i doubt she'll hear the doorbell though...  
  
inside the house you can see a girl at a computer. her headphones on all the way up blasting techno music. Suddenly she took out the head phones letting the speakeres play as they wished and grabbed a microphone and started singing into it. Suddely she heard the doorbell ring."dammit...." she went to the door.mean while outside.....  
  
"how the hell can she keep that music so loud without making her ears bleed?!"sesshoumaru said painfully. Inuyasha was holding his ears as well,almost about to go deaf with his sensitive ears.suddenly the music stopped and someone answered the door. "can i help you?" she said with a blank face then her face brightened up when she saw kagome. "hi kagome!" she said cheerfully then her sight turned from her to sesshoumaru and her face suddenly got scaringly more cheerful. "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" she leaped at him and landed in his arms. "uh how do you know my name?" sesshoumaru asked stupidly...she just ignored him. "come on in!!!!"  
  
inuyasha,sesshoumaru,and kagome were sitting on the floor. "do you know how to fix them?" kagome said.  
  
"of course i do!" she said. And threw a book called "ranma ½ at sesshoumaru. Than pooured hot water over him and inuyasha. "what the hell was that for?!" inuyasha yelled. Nikore ripped open inuyasha's kimono to reveal he didn't have breasts anymore. "see? Hot water turnes you back....but until you can get to china again...i suggest you stay away from cold water." Why? Inuyasha asked, then realized he shouldn't have when she poured cold water over him. He was a girl again,she then poured hot water over him again so he was a guy. "this is fun no matter how many times i do it! But i'm making a huge mess on my floor. Tell ya what...i'll take a little trip to china and get water of the jusenkyo spring of drowned man, that will make you a pemanent guy ok?" nikore said.  
  
After the deal was made inuyasha and all them went back to fudal japan and left nikore with tecno music.  
  
Like?hate? review...and i might not update for a long time ok? 


End file.
